Sneaking into Hogwarts
by LollyMau
Summary: Grace is an ordinary girl but one day, when she's visiting the station, she accidentally follows the wrong people and ends up... well, you know where...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok, i don't own harry potter or any of the characters... unfortunately D: altough Grace is mine! MWHAHAHA! anyways, i didn't really have time to spell check this so tell me if there is any mistakes please. **

* * *

Grace stared after the train as it exited the station. The sound of the train's wheels on the track always calmed her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

A new year, a new you, she chanted in her head.

Grace had only lived in London a few months and had already decided that she loved the train station best. It felt right to her, almost like magic.

She sat on a bench and blended in with the background just like she did everyday after school. Sometimes she did her homework and sometimes she just watched the people as they attempt to catch their trains. She had always found it funny when they would miss them just by a fraction of a second, the look on their faces. She would giggle to herself on those occasions.

She felt the bench move. Startled, she opened her eyes. An ancient man in a dark grey cloak sat beside her. He smiled. It was the kind of smile that warmed hearts. His grey hair sat just above his waist. He wore a pointy hat that was matching to his cloak.

The words weirdo and creep slipped into Grace's mind but she quickly pushed them out.

He rubbed his hands together. Light started to shine though his fingers. Rays of red and yellow pulsed on his face. It reminded Grace of fire.

Grace gasped as she realised what she was looking at. It's not possible, she thought.

"Is that real fire?" Grace asked the man. He only nodded and continued rubbing his hands together. She was just about to ask how when he quickly shushed her.

"Things are not as they seem" he said as he pointed to a red haired girl. Grace looked.

"Pardon?" She looked back to where the man was sitting but he was already gone. Oh my gosh, Grace thought, I must be crazy.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" The Red haired girl, who was pushing a trolley with several strange looking suitcases on it, shouted to two boys behind her. How peculiar, no trains left in the next 30 minutes, she thought. Grace always remembered the times of the trains.

"We're coming!" one of the boys said. Grace's mouth dropped. They both looked about 16 and good looking. But that wasn't what distracted Grace. What distracted her was the things that we on their trolleys.

An owl! She thought, is that a cauldron? Who carries one of those?

The other boy laughed and muttered something to the red haired boy. They both laughed. The girl turned around and frowned at them, that only made them laugh even more.

"Platform 9 & 3 quarters. If you've forgotten." The girl stormed off muttering something like "I'm not waiting for you idiots."

Platform 9 & 3 quarters? What was she on about? , Grace thought, there is no such thing!

"We should probably hurry now" The dark haired boy said seriously. The other nodded.

Grace packed her things quickly. She wanted to follow them. She kept about ten paces behind.

Platform 6, 7, 8 and 9 quickly past. The boys stood in the middle between platform 9 and 10. There was no sign of the girl.

Grace hid behind a big pillar, trying to stay out of sight.

"Gee, thanks for waiting, Gin" the red hair boy muttered. The other rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Ron!" the dark haired boy. He started to run towards the pillar opposite grace but skidded out of the way as a blonde hair boy pushed his trolley in front of him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" the dark haired boy sounded a bit pissed.

"Oh, I didn't see you, Potter" Malfoy spat back.

"Let's go, Harry, Malfoy's not worth making a scene" the red hair boy said after a few people in the station started to stare at them. The two boys turned and started running towards the pillar. Grace wanted to tell them that they were going to crash, but she bit her lip so she would not be found out.

They picked up speed; Grace shut her eyes tight not wanting to see them get flattened.

After waiting a few seconds, she started to peek.

All that stood between platforms nine and ten were the Malfoy boy and his trolley. Grace rubbed her eyes to see if she wasn't crazy. He turned quickly; grace slipped behind the pillar, hoping that he didn't see her. She heard footsteps coming closer, Grace held her breath. Even though she was in a public place, she was terrified that the boy had seen her.

Grace found a sudden wave of courage wash over her and she stepped out from the pillar and smacked into the boy.

"Whoops! Sorry" She apologized quickly, not looking him in the eyes. She picked up her bag the lay on the station floor. Grace started to walk away when he grabbed her shoulders.

"What did Dumbledore say to you?" he glared at her and pushed grace against the pillar. Grace gulped.

"Who's… who's ….Dumbledore?" she stuttered. He stared at her for a second as if he was analysing her. She shivered as his deep blue eyes met hers again.

He pushed her harder against the pillar. "Just tell me what that man said to you!" he shouted attracting a few stares from passing people.

"Ah, he said… things are not … as they seem" Grace said in between deep breaths. He let her go and pondered on his thoughts for a couple of seconds. Grace took the chance to slip out from his line of vision and hopefully, out of his mind. He whispered something and she stopped immediately and turned to face him.

"What did you say?" Grace asked, almost at a whisper.

"I said follow me, but it seems you don't listen" he mused.

"I'm not following you, creep" Grace replied, flipping her hair like girls did in movies that she liked to watch. He rolled his eyes. Grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the opposite pillar.

"Hey! Let go!" She shouted trying to pry his fingers off her wrist. He ignored her and continued pulling her towards the pillar. He ran faster, so did Grace because she didn't want to get her arm pulled off.

She was ready to scream when they reached the pillar but the pain never hit. She realised that she had her eyes shut. She peeked through one eye.

They weren't in the station anymore. She gasped. He let go of her arm and stared at her quizzically. She glanced around; Children of all ages were running from one direction to another, some getting on the old, beautiful steam train and some waving and hugging their parent's goodbye. What is this place? Grace wondered.

"I knew it! Oh, I'm good!" Yelled Malfoy.

* * *

**sorry, its not that long but! im tired and im going to bed now, i might update soon if people actually like it ^_^ review if you do like it :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Train rides and Tears

**Well, i finally updated this :D hope you like it! it's not that long but its long by my standards :]**

* * *

Grace continued to gaze around, ignoring Malfoy's little happy dancing.

"What is this place?" she asked no one as she looked around the small station.

A man blew a whistle, signifying every one to get on the train. Malfoy stopped dancing and pushed his trolley towards a crewman, who was already struggling with some other passenger's luggage, the trolley rolled into the man sending him flying onto the concrete path. Malfoy laughed and pointed. Grace rushed to help him but Malfoy pulled her back by grabbing at her maroon sweater.

"Wooow!' she said as the air rushed backwards. Malfoy dragged her towards the closest entry onto the train.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Express" he whispered into Grace's ear. Malfoy loosened his gripped on Grace and pushed her forward. "Walk" he ordered. She walked slowly ahead and into a passageway full of Teenagers. The whistle blew and the train started to move.

"Now, I need you to act as normal as possible without being too normal" He whispered. That's slightly confusing, Grace thought. She looked down at the ground and continued walking. After a few seconds, she slammed into an emerald green sweater.

"Oomph" the person said.

"S..s.. sorry" She mumbled. Grace made the mistake of looking up at the person she walked into. He was a little taller than Grace maybe about 5'10; He had the same firey, red hair as the one of the boys at the train station, his eyes were a bright brown colour. Grace thought he was incredibly cute.

He winked at her and Grace blushed.

"What are you looking at, Weasley?" Malfoy spat. The boy wiped pretend spit from his face. Malfoy grabbed Grace's hand.

"Ah, nothing" He said looking at their intertwined fingers. Malfoy's grip was enormously strong; it took Grace all her effort not to yelp.

"FRED!" yelled a voice from the other side of the train. Grace jumped and turned to see an identical boy to the one in front of her coming towards them. Grace blinked a few times.  
"Ah, it seems I should be going now" Fred turned around and walked to his twin. Malfoy shook his head.

"Ok, move" he whispered as he pushed grace forward slightly.

"mmk" she grumbled and started walking slowly and carefully.

Fred reached his brother with a helpless expression.

"Something wrong, twin?" George asked Fred waving his hand in front of Fred's eyes. "You look dazed". When Fred didn't reply he sighed. "Ok, which one is she?"

"Huh?" replied Fred raising his eyebrow. "Oh, no one, I was just thinking".

"It's one thing to lie to me Fred, but another to lie about a girl!" George folded his arms firmly. "So, I ask again. Which one is she?" Fred sighed and looked at the girl he just bumped into.

"Ah, her" George looked at the girl. "I haven't seen her before." George said sounding intrigued. Fred shrugged.

"And she's holding hands with Malfoy" Fred Shuddered.

"I dunno it looks forced" George said quietly. "She looks in pain" He squinted and turned his head sideways. "Oh well, lets go sit down" George lead Fred into a empty compartment.

"Stop" Malfoy pulled Graces sweater, she stopped immediately. "We will stay out here until everyone is inside the compartments" he lent against the window and closed his eyes. Grace inched away slowly. She was about a metre away when Malfoy said "You really think I'd let you get away that easily, you'd have to kill me first" He said cockily. That can be arranged, Grace thought, what if I just screamed? Someone would help me then!

She opened her mouth, ready to shriek but Malfoy smacked his hand on her mouth and growled.

"Seriously?" He narrowed his eyes and Grace narrowed hers back. She kneed him where it counts and he collapsed to the floor.

"She hurt meh, she hurt meh…" He rolled around on the floor in pain. Grace giggled for a second but then remembered to run. She kicked him again for god luck and turned. Malfoy reached out and grabbed her ankle, Grace fell on her face. She tried to crawl away but Malfoy pulled her leg back towards him. She squirmed.

"Let… go" she panted, clawing the carpeted floor.

By now everyone had exited the hallway so no one was there to help.

"Stop struggling or next time I will kill you" He said furiously, Grace froze.

"Get up!" She struggled to stand; Malfoy rolled his eyes and pulled her up forcefully. Pain shot through her ankle, Grace bit her lip to stop her from crying. Why am I in this mess? She asked herself. Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her along the passageway. He stopped at an empty compartment and opened the doors.

"Get in! I'm going to get changed. If your not here when I get back, you'll be very sorry" He spat.

Malfoy turned and stalked away. Grace sighed and shut the doors. She slumped down on one of the seats. She looked out at the sole window at the moving landscape. A tear slipped down her cheek. What did I do to deserve this? She thought as she hugged her knees. She rocked back and forth like a scared child. She was fully crying now as she stared at a hawk outside the train. Lucky, Grace thought, how lucky it is to be free.

George had fallen asleep quickly, just as Fred had wanted him too. How George could sleep anywhere, Fred never knew. Fred Smiled, he enjoyed his time to himself.

"It looks forced"; "She looks in pain". George's words rang in Fred's ears.

It didn't look right to me either, he thought. Fred got up and opened the door quietly, hoping not to wake George. He let out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding as he shut the doors.

He causally strolled down the hall whistling to the tune of pop goes the weasel. He walked into the next carriage and stopped outside of a compartment and slumped to the floor. Whimpers floated out of the compartment. Fred got up and peered through the small window. Her, he thought, it's her and she's crying. Fred felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces. He watched as she rocked back and forth, her chestnut hair swaying with her. He knocked on the glass without wanting to disturb her. She jumped and looked up. There was so much fear in her deep blue eyes that Fred gasped.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She just looked at him, staring intently. All Fred wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything was ok. Control yourself man, he thought. He opened the compartment door and stepped inside quickly. She looked at him, just like a poor defenceless puppy. Fred's heart faulted for a second. He sat down beside her. Fred sat there whilst she sobbed quietly.

Grace sniffed one last time and wiped away the last of her tears. She breathed in deeply.

"Thanks for sitting with me" She told Fred. He smiled weakly at her.

"I'm Grace" she said quietly. He sighed and sat up straight.

"I'm Fred Weasley; this is 6th year at Hogwarts" he replied jutting out his hand. Grace raised her eyebrow.

"What's Hogwarts?" she asked. Fred sat quietly for a second before realising.

"You're a Muggle!" he exclaimed. "How… how… did you get here?" he asked, shocked.

"Well….Malfoy kinda dragged me" She replied stiffly, bursting into tears again. This time Fred reached out to her and hugged her, she didn't refuse so Fred held her tighter.

* * *

**R&R? ohhh what's gonna happen next? well, that would ruin the story if i told ya **

**Fred: Meaning she doesn't have a clue!**

**Me: OI! i do know whats gonna happen, mista!**

**Fred: uh huh**

**Me: *grumbles something about a lazy sod***

**Fred: *Evil eyes***

**Me: hehehehe **

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3: Hagrid

**A/N: Here is chapter 3... sorry for the long wait ;D**

* * *

Malfoy sighed as he opened the compartment door, already knowing that the girl wasn't there. He knew that he should've put a lock charm on the door, but truth be told he didn't know a good one.  
Malfoy thumped the wall with his clenched hand and looked down onto the seat to see if there were any traces of her.

"Malfoy? Are you coming?" a slytherin girl asked as she placed her hand on Malfoy's shoulder. He straightened his back and turned to face her.

"No," he replied eyeing the girl. She flinched and hurried away down the corridor of the train.  
Malfoy squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance. He urgently needed to find the girl, or else it would ruin the plan. And if Malfoy screwed up again, he was surely dead.

* * *

Grace couldn't help but stare at the giant of a man with long brown bushy hair and a tangled beard. With her eyes wide she began to speak,

"Um, hello I'm Grace," she said awkwardly looking up at the strange man. Grace and Fred were standing with the half giant, behind an old oak tree just outside the Hogwarts station. Most of the students had gone to the castle already so there was an eerie silence along with the darkness of the night. Fortunately, the half giant was holding a humungous lantern about the size of a toddler.

"I'm Hagrid. Pleasure to meet ya," his voice was extremely deep and had a strong accent to it. Hagrid held out his hand to Grace. She stared at it, and wondered how long it would take to get the centimetre thick dirt, that coated his palm, off. Aside from the dirt, it was a rather large and bulky hand as it was about the size of her head!  
Slightly disgusted, Grace grabbed Hagrid's forefinger and shook it. Immediately after, she wiped her hand on her jeans. After a couple seconds of pure silence, Fred cleared his throat.

"Uh, she needs somewhere to stay for a while," Fred mumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Why, isn't she a Hogwarts student?" Hagrid questioned stroking his beard with his free hand. Grace wondered how many things the man had lost in his beard alone not to mention his hair… Shaking her head, Grace returned to the conversation.

"Uh, no," Grace said awkwardly looking at the ground. "I'm a muggle,"

Hagrid's reaction wasn't exactly what Grace expected. "How did ya get here?" he asked calmly as if an event like this happened every day. "And how did you happen to find her?" Hagrid joked at Fred. "Always you. Isn't it?"

"Seems like it," Fred replied grinning. "But sometimes it's a good thing," Fred looked over to Grace who's dark chestnut hair seemed to glow in the lantern light. This must be extremely strange for her, he thought.

Grace, noticing that Fred was staring at her, sighed uncomfortably and replied to Hagrid,

"Malfoy dragged me through at the station and shoved me onto the train, quite hard I might add," She explained through gritted teeth and gestured to her ankle.

"It could only be Malfoy behind this," Hagrid mused.

"So can she stay with you?" Fred asked again.

"Yes, " Hagrid nodded, "You can stay with me until we can find a way to take you home," Grace beamed, happy at the thought of staying with someone that's not willing to kill her.

"I hope you like dogs," Fred laughed. Grace stopped smiling and gave Fred a surprised look.

"I'm terrified of dogs!" Grace squealed as she bit her lip. She was absolutely scared of dogs ever since she was bitten by one when she was five.

"Don't worry Fang won't hurt you one bit!" Hagrid reassured her.

"Yeah, but he could slobber you to death," Fred teased. Grace's green eyes widened and she shook with terror.

"Blimey, you're stuck at a school of witchcraft and wizardry and you're worried about a dog?" Hagrid laughed. Grace put her hand on her hip, ready to defend herself but Fred replied before she could,

"Although, some dogs you do have to be worried about, but I'm sure you won't be meeting them," He taunted as he rubbed his chin like he was deep in thought, when really he was waiting for Grace's reaction. Grace raised her eyebrow, trying to hide her discomfort.

"Don't bring Fluffy into this!" Hagrid mocked.

"What's Fluffy?" Grace whispered to Fred.

"A large three headed dog," Fred answered smugly. Grace squirmed at the thought.

* * *

It was a cold, brisk morning with droplets of dew still dripping at perfect intervals. Frost still clung to the ground at tree branches but the birds still chirped happily even with the cold.  
Shivering, Grace got up from the ugly, tattered but slightly comfortable, couch that she had been sleeping on. She stretched her arms and took a deep breath only to choke on air. What was that horrible smell? Grace thought as she retched. Remembering where she was, Grace carefully surveyed the room of Hagrid's Hut. Well, it could be anything, she thought. The hut wasn't exactly clean. Dirty dishes sat, piled to the ceiling, in the small sink, books and clothes were thrown everywhere over the floor almost covering the dirt brown carpet completely and even the walls were covered in things; little pictures from books, big holes where the cold air seeped through and giant stains that were from unidentifiable sources.

Disgusted, Grace looked over to where Hagrid was snoring away. She rolled her eyes at him. Out like a lion he was.  
Last night, after meeting Hagrid, he took Grace back to his hut and made dinner that consisted of pumpkin and a couple other things that grace didn't want to know about. She didn't actually know if it was edible but she ate it just to be nice. After diner Hagrid made his huge dog, Fang, sleep outside when he saw that Grace was actually shaking with fear.

"You'll get over that," he told Grace.

"I don't think I ever will," She had whispered back in reply. Shortly after, they went to bed and Grace fell asleep listening to Hagrid's never ending snores.

Now, Grace wondered what was going to happen today. No one really explained much to her, only that she was at Hogwarts; a school of witch craft and wizardry. And of course, that she shouldn't really be there.

Grace was the easily worried type and immediately started worrying about her parents, which is where she got the worried-ness from. She couldn't really comprehend that she was in the presence of wizards. Aside for the worried-ness, she was also the type of girl who had to see it to believe it. Grace sort of believed. She hadn't seen any magic but how else would've she had been able to go through a brick wall without getting a sore head?

When Hagrid's snoring finally ceased, it was clearly the middle of the day. Too bad Grace wasn't there to hear that.  
Just a couple minutes before that, Grace had slipped outside for some fresh air only to find that she was not alone.  
A girl wearing a long black cloak and holding a heavy looking book in her delicate hands, stood in front of the door to Hagrid's hut with her hand up ready to knock. Grace stared at the girl. She was roughly the same age with long, curly brown hair and brown eyes to match. The girl narrowed her eyes at Grace.

"Who in Merlin are you?" She exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: *coughs* i appreciate reviews (and i like them too) :D**


	4. Chapter5: Hermione's Interesting morning

_Half an hour earlier._

Hermione rapped her fingers against the desk continuously. She so was bored to death that Professor McGonagall could've released a group of Cornish pixies on the class and she still would've just sat there in her seat sighing. Transfiguration was usually fascinating but the class was repeating yesterday's schedule and she had already read ahead.

"Miss Granger, please do come here." Professor McGonagall beckoned her towards the front of the class. Regrettably, she stood up and walked to the front.  
She was greeted by an arm full if old text books.

"Hagrid wanted a brush up on Transfiguration, so I'm letting him borrow these books. Please take these to him now, I see that you're desperately itching to leave," the old woman smiled and Hermione nodded her head in thanks. Being smarter than the average witch had its advantages, like the teachers actually trusting you.  
She left the class with a jealous glare from Ron, she replied by poking her tongue out at him. Grinning, she happily walked through the halls of Hogwarts School for witch craft and wizardry. Hermione loved Hogwarts; it was more of a home than the one she lived in with her parents.  
Hermione was so focused in walking that she nearly didn't notice the tuff of red hair disappear behind a doorway. She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who the hair belonged too. Hermione was a naturally curious girl, so she dropped the books silently on the floor of the hallway and sneaked in the same door that had been entered only a few seconds before.

The passage was dark and musty. It had definitely been deserted for ages, Hermione could tell from the layer of dust on the walls. She grabbed her wand from her cloak and used the Lumos spell to light up her way. The passage lit up, revealing a series of more corridors leading further into the castle. How had Hermione never been noticed this before? She had searched the entire castle before she was 12. Well, she used to think that.  
It was deathly silent. Hermione could only hear her heartbeat and a few soft footfalls coming from the closest turnoff. She was about to sigh but quickly scolded herself, thinking of the possible echo the sigh could've given off. Stepping lightly, she edged to the corner and peered round for a look. Noticing nothing but a wooden door, she frowned. The door looked as if it would fall off its hinges with the softest touch of a fly. How would someone be able to open the door without the door violently splintering?  
Hermione was sure that she had followed someone. She wasn't crazy. Ok, so maybe a little. Hermione let herself sigh. And it did echo. It was like numerous Hermione's sighed one after another until it faded into a silent whisper. Hermione dropped to her knees. She wasn't scared one bit about being alone in a dark, damp, abandoned passage way with no one knowing where she was. Actually, the thought made her smile. She was truly alone in the world right at that moment. And it felt like heaven to her. Closing her earthy brown eyes, she lent her head against the wall.

_Creak_

Hermione sprang back into action, jumping to her feet.

"I'm telling you George, she's different." the unmistakeable voice of Fred Weasley echoed in the corridor. Hermione frowned but remained silent.

"So what? She was with Malfoy," George replied. Hermione could just picture George jabbing Fred in the chest with his index finger. Hermione couldn't understand why the Weasley twins would skip class to talk about girls. They could do it any time, so why during class?

"Yeah, whatever." Fred mumbled. "But, she's nice and cute." Hermione knew the smirk that would be on Fred's face.

"You've talked to her?" George questioned.

"Yeah, well, sort of."

"Brother, when were you planning on telling me this?" George sounded hurt except for the hint of playfulness. Rolling her eyes, Hermione decided she'd had enough.

"George, I just need your help getting her..." Fred was cut off when he realised Hermione was leaning against the wall across from him. "Seriously, do continue. It's very interesting hearing about your love life." Hermione's words were dripping in sarcasm. "Who skips class to talk about girls? Oh wait... You guys do!" She rolled her eyes.

"You know you could join in if you want to, Granger." George smirked edging closer to her. Hermione's faced twisted in horror and she backed away from George.  
George frowned but shrugged it off and turned back to Hermione. She gazed back at him with equal measure. They stood there staring at each other for long enough that it was a little awkward.

"This stare off is fun and all, but can you guys pick this up at a later date?" Fred laughed as he yanked his twin's collar backwards.

"I'm sure you'd like that Granger, how about we meet back here after dinner tonight?" George wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione. Repulsed, she groaned.

"Pig," Hermione stated firmly as she turned swiftly on her heels and headed for the exit.

"You don't know what you're missing, Granger!" He called after her.

Hermione almost felt like turning around and shoving George's wand up his ass but she took steady breaths to calm her anger. She didn't know why he wound her up so much; Fred didn't, well not as much as his twin. It had gotten worse lately, Fred and George didn't even use to acknowledge her the hallways, and now they were striking up conversations with her which always seemed to end up with Hermione storming off. George was just annoying her so much she could straggle him and not feel guilty.  
Sighing, Hermione shoved her hair into a loose ponytail. She crept to the door way and peered out. After looking left and right, she cautiously stepped out of the dark passage. Her foot lightly tapped the pile of book she'd set down earlier. Remembering her original task, Hermione grabbed the books and hugged them to her chest. One thing she could always rely on; books. She picked up her pace as she darted her way through the castle, never looking behind her once even though she could hear footsteps following her.

A couple minutes later, the footsteps had faded completely. Hermione was now outside the castle where she had stopped to catch her breath. Her view was spectacular. The forbidden forest faded into the distance, eventually merging with the sky. Hagrid's hut looked tiny compared with its surroundings. Birds chirped happily, which happened to rub off on Hermione. Smiling she continued the walk down the stone steps. She practically flew down the path, her cloak gliding behind her. The grass was still licked with dew, so Hermione avoided it.  
She looked back at the castle in awe, before reaching out to knock in Hagrid's front door. Only to find it open and a girl standing like a deer caught in head lights. Hermione eyed to girl suspiciously. Hermione didn't recognise her; she wasn't even wearing a uniform. It took milli-seconds for Hermione to decide that this girl was not meant to be at Hogwarts.

"Who in Merlin are you?" Hermione questioned nearly dropping the books. This had been an interesting morning, Hermione thought as she continued to stare at the out of place girl.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait :\ Hopefully i'll update this soon :]**


End file.
